The present invention relates to the field of headsets. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of over-the-head headsets.
Many different headset devices have been used to position and stabilize an audio transducer adjacent to a user""s ear. The audio transducer or speaker is positioned adjacent to a user""s ear in order to deliver audio communication to the user. In headsets used for telephonic or other similar type communications, a microphone is also positioned in the vicinity of the user""s mouth, usually by a tubular extension, voice tube or boom, for receiving the user""s voice and transmitting it over the communications link. Objectives of headset design are the quality of the audio reception, and the comfort and convenience of the user.
Communications headsets commonly include either one or two audio transducers so as to transmit the auditory signals to one or both ears of the user. Most of the prior art headsets include an over-the-head band designed to be worn over a user""s head for positioning a pair of speakers adjacent to each of the user""s ears. Typically, earpieces are designed which consist of speakers covered by a type of cushion. The speakers are designed to rest against the outside ear, or pinna, of the user. The concept behind these devices is to create a seal between the earpiece and the ear, the tighter the seal the less sound leaks away before reaching the ear. A disadvantage of the headband style headset is that the earpieces often are knocked askew and lose their seal. A motion as simple as turning one""s head may be sufficient to move the earpiece away from the user""s ear.
Sealing around the ear is also a well known principle in headset design, as illustrated by the headsets worn by airline pilots. In either the case of sealing the headset around the ear or sealing the headset against the ear, the sealing action creates a cavity between the earpiece and the ear canal. The disadvantage in creating the cavity is that the larger the cavity, the more sound is distorted and the user""s perception of the sound is altered.
Single earpiece transducer headsets are either worn using a headband or are worn over the ear. The headband style using a single earpiece possesses the same disadvantages as the dual earpiece style. The single transducer headsets that are worn over the ear are often more comfortable and convenient, however, their ability to create a seal between the earpiece and the ear is less effective than that of the headband style.
Conventional intra-concha style headsets position the audio transducer inside the lower concha of the ear. However, different ear shapes and sizes make it difficult for a single design to both fit a user""s ear correctly and stabilize the headset. Additionally, for the intra-concha headsets to be effective, the audio transducer needs to be lodged into the concha. Positioning the transducer in such a fashion is not only uncomfortable but tends to make the transducer become easily dislodged.
What is needed is an earpiece which provides a tight seal to minimize sound leakage, a seal created as near the ear canal as possible as to minimize the size of the seal cavity, and a means to laterally stabilize the earpiece as to prevent breaking of the seal.
A headset has one or two earpieces, an adjustable microphone boom, and a means for securing the headset to the user. The earpiece includes a speaker element for generating sound and a sound funneling device for funneling sound from the speaker element to an ear canal of the user. The sound funneling device rests within a concha and at the entrance of the ear canal for funneling sound and for stabilizing the earpiece against an ear of the user. In the preferred embodiment, the sound funneling device includes a first end which is open-ended and facing the speaker element, and a second end which includes one or more apertures and rests at the entrance of the ear canal. The first end has a circumference which is larger than a circumference of the second end which focuses the sound from the speaker element to the ear canal.
A speaker cushion is configured to fit around the speaker element and the sound funneling device and preferably provides a means for coupling the speaker element to the sound funneling device. The speaker cushion is compressible to facilitate positioning the second end of the sound funneling device within the concha of the user""s ear.
The speaker element preferably has a front cover and a back cover. The front cover and the back cover are coupled together where a small speaker is mounted inside the speaker element and faces an inner surface of the front cover. The front cover is configured with tiny openings to allow sound to pass from the small speaker through the front cover of the speaker element. The back cover includes one or more apertures configured to effectively increase the size of a speaker back cavity for minimizing low frequency attenuation.
The headset is preferably secured to the user by a headband. The earpiece is coupled to the headband by a ball and socket joint integrally formed as part of the earpiece. The ball and socket design enables the earpiece to be easily maneuvered against the ear.